Talk:Peter Quill (Earth-616)
Star-Lord: The Hollow Crown New handbook entry in "Star-Lord: The Hollow Crown" retcons his original origin story as being in Earth-791 (I think I got that number right). Not sure how to go about making changes of that size though. Taral, Dark Lord of the Sith -Just shy, not antisocial: You can talk to me!- 12:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Classic Star-Lord Classic Star-Lord and modern Star-Lord are different. The Classic is not from Earth-616, he's from Earth-791. Source: http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/jasonspa.htm --Primestar3 (talk) 19:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with this. I'm reading Star-Lord (Earth-616)'s history now (and I've read Classic Star-Lord), and it doesn't line up. I'm working on the page because I'm adding history, so it'd be great if you gave the word on what the site will be doing. Hulkophile (talk) 01:12, December 23, 2014 (PST) ::I've created the profile for Peter Quill (Earth-791), migrating some of the material. I'm not fully competent on the back-story, so a little help would be appreciated. All that should remain on this page in the end is the stuff from Star-Lord's revised history by Bendis.--edkaufman (talk) 09:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, reading the newest Star-Lord #1 it's obvious Marvel is separating the Peter Quill we read about in the 1980s from their current incarnation, trying to line him up more with his big-screen counterpart. Looks like they're also re-inventing Yondu Udonta in Earth-616 to to more closely match the Guardians of the Galaxy movie. Definitle going to have to try and sort out what parts of which stories belong in either the 616 or 791 version. -- OverlordOfEvil 04:07, January 8, 2016 (EST) :::How does that impact Sinjin Quarrel? He's 616, and came after Peter as Star-Lord, even having Ship. To me this all just seems like another instance of Bendis ignoring continuity, and making a mess of the story because of it. -- Hellmark (talk) 16:34, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::If you're talking about the Star-Lord series, its writer is Sam Humphries, not Brian Michael Bendis. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:45, June 8, 2016 (UTC) in legendary star lord could kitty stay in space?? how would anyone like to help giv her a litlle push im new to all this but i really like starlord and his realtionship with kitty is something really speaicl. i heard in the new york comic con interview sam said if the fans demand for kitty to stay in legendary star lord he would. so ive set up a little movement on twitter if a bunch of starkat lovers as well to tell sam humphries on twiiter how we want kitty to stay in space and co star. if anyone wants in its happening this monady @ 1 : Powers? I'm pretty sure that Star-Lord's stats are a result of training and not his alien heritage. DCLover1995 :Possible, but have you any reference to correct the current statement? (not that it isn't itself backed by any reference as well) Undoniel (talk) 01:29, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::"Debrief Log: Star-Lord (Peter Jadon Quill, Half Terran/Spartoi, NO enhanced abilities)" (Guardians'08 #1) DCLover1995 (talk) 02:41, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Feats Can we have some feats added to the Powers and Abilities column? I'd like a better understanding of what Peter is capable of. DCLover1995 (talk) 19:32, May 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Read the comics and add them yourself. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 19:34, May 15, 2017 (UTC)